The New Year's Kiss
by Lizzy Weasley
Summary: Ron wants to spend New Year's Eve alone with Hermione, but Hermione wants to celebrate with their friends. What will happen?


_Here's a short story that came to my mind this afternoon. I hope you'll enjoy it. _

_Reviews would be very nice. :-)_

_I wish you all a happy new year. _

"Do we really have to go to that party?" he asked listlessly.

"I wanted to enjoy a nice, quiet evening with you ALONE!" the red-haired boy emphasized especially the last word very much to show her that he really meant what he said.

The 17-year-old girl became really angry: "Ron, we've discussed that already and we have agreed on going to that party!"

Ron Weasley also felt the anger rising in him, but he tried to calm down.

"Look Hermione," he said and looked into her brown eyes, "we haven't had a quiet evening for weeks and – "

But Hermione Granger wouldn't let Ron finish his sentence: "And that is absolutely not my fault!"

Now, the brown-haired girl was screaming at her boyfriend.

"We haven't had an evening for us because of your stupid Quidditch practise! And did I complain about that? No! Because I know that Quidditch is very important to you! So, why can't you accept that I want to spend this evening with our friends?"

Ron had problems understanding what his girlfriend was saying because she was talking very fast. But he realized that Hermione was right – at least, partly.

"Look," he said with a rueful look, "I'm sorry. Yes, Quidditch is really important to me and I am really thankful that you support me that much. But why don't you want to be alone with me tonight? I wanted to arrange a little candlelight dinner. Doesn't that sound great? Just we two? New Year's Eve is a really important date, so I thought – "

Hermione's cheeks had become deep pink and she was hardly able to control her voice: "Yes, New Year's Eve is a really important date, especially this one, as it's our last New Year's Eve at Hogwarts with our friends."

She took a deep breath and then went on, calmer: "Of course, I want to spend this night with you, but I also want to celebrate with our friends. Why can't you understand that?"

Ron, who was not well-known for great empathy, answered: "But, you can still see our friends tomorrow and then wish them a happy new year. They won't disappear during the night!"

Hermione grabbed her bag, which she had put on the floor next to Ron's bed.

"You know what, Ron? You can stay here and enjoy your quiet evening and I will go and celebrate the night with the others!"

Hermione left the boys' bedroom before Ron could say anything, but he had enough time to see the tears in his girlfriend's eyes.

"Merlin's beard!" Ron cursed loudly and kicked his bag, which lay on the floor.

"Why does she always have to get her own way? Why can't she once agree with me?"

He picked some of his clothes up from the floor and threw them against the wall.

Then, he jumped onto his bed and lay there for some minutes, staring at the ceiling.

"And why do I feel guilty now?"

He suddenly realized the truth in Hermione's words. SHE accepted the things that were important to him and what did he do? He didn't want to fulfil her this one wish.

"Oh, Ron, you stupid mule!" he cursed himself.

Oooo

"Ron is such a stupid guy! I will end our relationship! I swear I will!"

Hermione had left Ron and then, had got ready for the New Year's Eve party in the Great Hall, but now, instead of celebrating with all the others (there were only about 20 pupils at the party, as the rest of them had went home for the Christmas vacations) she was only talking about Ron and getting on Harry's nerves with it.

"Look, Hermione, you wanted to celebrate with us, so DO it now and stop talking about Ron all the time! You are driving me crazy!"

Harry took Ginny's hand and took his girlfriend with him onto the dance floor – as far away from Hermione as possible.

The hours till midnight passed by and Hermione soon calmed down. She didn't want to ruin her friends' and her own fun, so she started to enjoy the party, but without losing the hope of Ron maybe coming down and apologizing to her.

Suddenly, the countdown to midnight started and they left the Great Hall in order to watch the fireworks in the garden. 10…

Hermione hadn't really thought about ending her relationship with Ron, but she hadn't known that he really wouldn't come down to the party.

9…

What a silly, pigheaded guy Ron was!

8…

And mean and stupid…

7…

and lazy and only interested in himself…

6…

and impolite and unfriendly.

5…

She would really break up with him…

4…

she had no other choice…

3…

Suddenly, somebody grabbed her hand and took her into his strong arms.

2…

A familiar voice whispered into her ear: "Thought I wouldn't come, huh?"

1…

Hermione looked into Ron's eyes and a happy smile spread on her face.

0…

When the fireworks started, Ron smiled back at his girlfriend and with a "Happy New Year", he kissed Hermione passionately.

**The End**


End file.
